


Destined

by Whytewytch



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whytewytch/pseuds/Whytewytch
Summary: Guy has killed Marian. Or has he just changed her? The Phoenix told from Guy's POV. Previously published on FF dot net in 2011. Pulled because I was afraid of having it and my account pulled for me due to the graphic nature of the content. Even though it's not much compared to others.





	Destined

Title: Destined  
Originally Published: 02-18-11  
Chapters: 1, Words: 273  
Characters/Pairings: Marian/Guy  
________________________________________  
I heard Marian cry out in pain, her mouth so close to my ear that her cry made me flinch a bit. Her blood seeped between us, warm and sticky, a sure sign that what I had done was real, not a fever dream. I leaned back to see the shock and pain in her wide blue eyes. I knew she had lied to me in the past with those eyes, but it was her brutal honesty that had brought us to this point. Through all the years, all the lies and deception, we had been headed to this. I knew that what she had done, she had done for love.

It seemed like time stopped. She searched my face and I could see the sweat beading on her forehead and upper lip. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat. She blinked and sighed and I felt the walls I had built around my heart begin to shake and crumble. I was uncertain but once again it was my Marian who was the stronger of us both. She reached up to place her lips on mine and wrapped her legs around my hips, pulling me deeper into her body. A smile tugged at my lips at her acceptance and I began to ride her, losing control as I felt her walls squeeze around me, warm and wet and inviting. I went over the edge, spilling my seed into her body at long last, roaring my completion. Our family would start tonight, in this bed in our home. I was sure of it. For the first time ever, I had hope for the future.


End file.
